Toiled Heart'z
by mystic-water
Summary: The boys head to Egypt, to go visit Mariah and her NEW team? Dizzi is released from the laptop? Kai falls in love? And one big storm! How will this all tie together? RM, BoysOCs PAUSED considering a revise
1. Dizzi vrs Kai

**Disclaimer: Same as always dunt own beyblade only my OC's!** R+R-let me noe wutcha think so far..  
  
Kai's eyes flashed open, he glanced at the alarm clock which had not yet gone off: 7:00am. Kai huffed as he turned his head to the right to find, as usual the rest of the Team still fast a sleep, "Why does that not surprise me?" Muttered Kai as he sat up.  
  
"Good morning Kai!" Rang a cheerful voice from behind him, this startled Kai, almost causing him to topple off his bed, he spun around to see Dizzi in her usual spot on the desk.  
  
"Oh sarcasm in a box is already up, is she?" Sneered Kai.  
  
"You are soo lucky I don't have hands...Note to self, get Kenny to slap Kai.." Dizzi teased.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes as he got up, and walked over to Ray, "Wake up!" he snapped.  
  
"Some one is grumpy today..No wait, that's every day!" Laughed Dizzi. Kai glared at the computer, he then walked over to her, and shut her lid.  
  
"He-" But before Dizzi could complain her lid was shut.  
  
"That should keep you quiet.." Muttered Kai coldly as he left the room.  
  
Ray moaned as he sat up, he instantly took in what he had to do next..waking up Max and Kenny was easy, but Tyson always seemed to be a bit of a challenge. Ray shook Max, and nudged Kenny, now that was the easy part.  
  
"Morning Chief!" Smiled Max, as he pulled his T-shirt over his head.  
  
"G'morning Max," Kenny sat up, and instantly he noticed Dizzi, "Don't tell me I pissed her off last night!" Kenny moaned getting up and opening Dizzi's lid, "Dizzi?"  
  
"ARRGH!" She screamed, "Note to self, make that two slaps!!! Oh that sour- puss!"  
  
Instantly Kenny and Max both knew whom Dizzi was referring to. "Is Kai, bugging up your circuits again?" Laughed Max jokingly.  
  
"If you can say that lightly then YES!" Dizzi snapped.  
  
"Ok Dizzi, calm down!" Eased Kenny.  
  
"Hey you three! I'm having troubles over here!" Called Ray as he towered over Tyson still snoring away.  
  
"Allow me.." Smiled Dizzi.  
  
"Have a new plan Diz?" Asked Max.  
  
"Yup, hey Tyson, you want PIZZA?" Called Dizzi.  
  
Instantly Tyson sat up, "Pizza?"  
  
Max, Kenny and Ray all started laughing. "Ha Ha, I like that one Diz..." Laughed Ray.  
  
"If you can't wake Tyson, wake his stomach!" Dizzi joked.  
  
"Hah ha very funny!" Growled Tyson sarcastically, then his stomach growled.  
  
"You sound just like your stomach Tyson, so why don't we head downtown to get some breakfast then?" Suggested Kenny.  
  
"Yeah!" They all agreed on that idea, especially Tyson.  
  
*restaurant:*  
  
"So Ray have you heard from Mariah lately?" Asked Max, as he took a sip of his pop. Ray flushed pink, "Actually she just recently e-mailed me, she wants me to go visit her in Egypt, she's visiting her older sister there, and lately she's been exploring Egypt alone. So I was planning on a visit." Ray then took a sip of his pop, "Also did I mention Mariah just joined a Team out there? The 'Egyptian Princess'z' I think they are called." Ray Added.  
  
"All the way in Egypt huh?" Gasped Max. Ray nodded.  
  
"I heard there are always Egyptian style tournaments held there. Apparently they are really cool, I'd like to check one out!" Added Kenny.  
  
"Egypt would be cool, or rather hot actually.." Giggled Dizzi.  
  
"You all wanna come with me?" Ray raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Fure...Just gotfu...comfirme.. tit wif.... Mr. Dickinson..." Tyson managed to mumble through his mouthful of food.  
  
"Confirm what?" Asked a voice behind them, it was Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"Oh...Hullo...fir!" Rang Tyson again with a mouthful of food.  
  
"I see your piggin out again Tyson," Kai stepped out from behind Mr. Dickinson and glared at Tyson, who tried to talk back but was too busy eating.  
  
"Lot's of food is good for a growing boy eh Tyson?' Laughed Mr. Dickinson. Tyson nodded while glaring at Kai.  
  
Kai shrugged, "What ever!"  
  
"Ray was just talking about heading for Egypt to go visit Mariah, and we all suggested to go with him." Added Max.  
  
"You aren't serious are you Ray?" Glared Kai, Ray already knew how Kai would react when he discovered Ray really did share feelings with Mariah, [Girls are weak, when you are around them you will eventually fall to their level and become weak your self! I don't want any weaklings on this team, Ray!] He had heard Kai state the obvious once before, still clear as a bell it rang in his mind, he hated being called weak, for loving someone, Mariah in particular. Ray nodded firmly.  
  
"Why does that not surprise me? You haven't changed since our talk, stubborn like Tyson at that!" Kai said coldly, "How many times must I repeat my self Ray? Girls are weak, when you are around them you will eventually fall to their level and become weak your self! I don't want any weaklings on this team, Ray!"  
  
"Boy some one sure is sexist!" Snapped Dizzi still mad at Kai from his previous action.  
  
"Butt out yap in a box!" Snapped Kai.  
  
"Make that three slaps!" Muttered Dizzi angrily.  
  
"Well then I suggest you boot me from this team!" Said Ray calmly closing his eyes.  
  
"What?" Everyone gasped.  
  
"Because if love is a weakness that brings me down then, I will fall for Mariah, and leave the Blade Breakers for good. I must be a weakling then Kai!" Ray snapped now glaring at him.  
  
"So you love Mariah?" Asked Tyson.  
  
Ray nodded, "I have since we were young, just didn't know I did at the time..." Ray then turned to Kai, "So Kai am I gone or what?"  
  
Kai huffed, "No,"  
  
Ray raised an eyebrow, "No?"  
  
"If she means that much to you then, what ever!" Kai sighed in his usual tone as he sat down beside Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"Well it just so happens, I have 3 grand daughters that live out in Egypt, since we are visiting Mariah why don't we visit them as well?" Mr. Dickinson suggested.  
  
"Yeah!" Laughed Max and Tyson.  
  
"What do you think Dizzi?" Asked Kenny.  
  
"I'm game!"  
  
"Kai?" Ray turned to Kai.  
  
"What ever!"  
  
Mr. Dickinson smiled, "So then it's settled we head for Egypt tomorrow morning at dawn, I'll go book us!" He then got up and left the restaurant.  
  
Ray then got up to leave, "And Kai..When we get there can you try to be reasonably nice to Mariah....I mean ever since she toasted your blade in the ally way, you always had a grudge on her...."  
  
Kai just exhaled, "No promises" he growled. ~~  
  
~~The plane left early that morning, it was around 5:15am when the plane finally lifted off. Kenny and Ray, sat together, same as Max and Tyson. While Mr. Dickinson sat up front, and Kai sat lone in the window seat with his eyes comfortably closed.  
  
"Hey guy's check this out!" Called Kenny. Tyson, and Max spun around and looked over their seats to see Kenny and Ray.  
  
"What is it chief?" Asked Tyson. Ray leaned over Kenny's shoulder to look at Dizzi's screen.  
  
"Check out what Dizzi found out on the Egyptian Princess'z." Kenny smiled. Ray, Max and Tyson quickly glanced it over.  
  
'Leader: Baily- bit beast: Sphynxer.-type lion. & Blader: Kleo- bit beast: Tigress.-type tiger. & Blader: Chloie- bit beast: Cheetex.-type cheetah. & Blader: Mariah- bit beast: Galux-type mountain cat.'  
  
And Below it had a picture of 4 girls holding their beyblades. A tall girl with short red hair, and deep emerald eyes, she wasn't smiling though, reminded Tyson a lot like Kai. Mariah, with her pink hair let down, and her bright yellow cat eyes, and she stood in between two girls in the middle of the picture.. A shorter girl with blue hair, that rested on her shoulders and rich sapphire eyes. And a girl taller then Mariah yet shorted than the red head, with long purple hair, and light periwinkle eyes, that looked very innocent.  
  
"Looks like Mariah is doing well hey Ray?" Nodded Tyson.  
  
"Yup, looks like!" Ray smiled, little did he know he was blushing at her picture.  
  
"Ah so I see you met my wonderful girls have you?" Laughed a voice, it was Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"Your girls?" Max look at the picture.  
  
"Yes, those are my grand daughters, quite the attractive little ones aren't they?" He laughed. Max just nodded.  
  
"According to my data, Sphynxer and Tigress are quite the rare bit beasts..." Dizzi added, glancing over their data.  
  
"Cool!" Tyson glanced at the picture, "So who is who?"  
  
Mr. Dickinson smiled, "That red hair one there is, Bailey.." he pointed to the girl who resembled Kai in the attitude department, she had her arms folded, not smiling at all;stood on the left side of Mariah, while holding her blade. "And that one there is Chloie.." He then pointed to the long purple haired girl, who sat crossed legged in front of Mariah, she held her blade out, and was winking happily. "An that one, is Kleopatra, but we all call her Kleo for short..."He then finally pointed to the blue haired girl who stood on the other side of Mariah, in a fashionly pose smiling softly, that made her look cute, as she held her blade above her head.  
  
Then Ray noticed something about the picture, "Who's that?" He asked pointing to a cat that sat in front of Kleo. It appeared to be an Egyptian Mau.  
  
Mr. Dickinson chuckled, "Oh heh heh, that's Paws, Kleo's cat, they consider their cat's to be apart of the team, I mean they are however Egyptian.."  
  
"So then, that cat sitting in Chloie's lap is her cat, and the one sitting in front of Bailey's hers.." Ray assumed.  
  
"Oh yes, Bailey's cat is Kinx, he's Asian wild cat, Bailey's great at taming wild animals, and Chloie's cat is, Cheerio's I think, yes and it's a Bengal. They all have very odd or rare cat's, kind of like their bit beasts." Mr. Dickinson explained cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, I see." Ray acknowledged. Although he found the cat's in the picture kinda tacky. But it was said theat Egyptians did worship cats long ago, so that was something to expect from an Egyptian Team.  
  
~~Finally after long hours, the Blade Breakerz finally arrived in Egypt, and set out to find Mr. Dickinson's grand daughters home. 


	2. The grand daughters

**Disclaimer: Same as always dunt own beyblade only my OC's!** R+R-let me noe wutcha think so far..  
  
Mr. Dickinson knocked on the door.  
  
"Coming!" Called a voice on the other side. The door slowly opened, and there stood, the purple haired girl, they recognized as Chloie.  
  
"Grandfather!" Chloie squealed, as he gave him a big hug, "Bailey, Kleo, Grandfather is here!" She called.  
  
Mr. Dickinson chuckled at his little granddaughter, "I brought some friends it that's okay?".  
  
"Wonderful! Oh do come in!" She smiled as she lead them in.  
  
"Grandpa!" Squealed a blue haired girl as she ran up to him, also giving him a warm hug.  
  
"Good morning Kleo!" He smiled.  
  
"Hullo, grandfather.." Came a voice, it was Bailey. She stood arm's crossed, the same attitude Kai was giving off came from her also.  
  
"Oh dear lord, it's wonderful to see you all again." Mr. Dickinson chuckled happily. Ray, ignoring the fuss went to go look around for Mariah, and Bailey took instantly to notice Ray snooping.  
  
"You there! What are you doing!?" She snapped.  
  
"Where is Mariah?" He asked calmly.  
  
"What does it matter? She's not signing autographs..." She snarled, but before he could reply, someone lunged at him.  
  
"Ray!!" It was Mariah, she tackled him to the ground, completely overjoyed.  
  
"Never mind then.." Bailey sighed, walking away.  
  
"Hey, Mariah!" Ray laughed, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She gasped, helping him up, as Tyson snickered.  
  
"The Blade Breakerz and Mr. Dickinson decided to come pay you and your Team a visit." He laughed, as he gave her a proper hug.  
  
Mariah, wrapped her arms around his neck, "You have no idea the story I must tell you! But I missed you so much!" She then quickly kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush bright red. While Kai snorted disgustingly, Tyson couldn't keep his laugh in while Max just smiled to him self.  
  
"Aww...young love!" Smiled Dizzi.  
  
"Hullo you guys!" Mariah smiled just taking notice to her friends. Although she didn't really address it to Kai, who was off in a corner again, arms crossed coldly. "Mr.Dickinson.." Mariah smiled and nodded to him. Who nodded back happily.  
  
"Good to see your doing well Mariah, look's like your doing much better off without the White Tiger's..." Mr. Dickinson added.  
  
Mariah smiled, "Looks like we both are.." She lightly nudged Ray, who smiled too.  
  
"You all know each other?" Asked Chloie.  
  
"Long time friends!" Smiled Mariah, "Ray and I were old Team mates.."  
  
Kleo then walked up to Kai, "Are you always off by your self?" she asked curiously.  
  
Kai opened one eye to glance at Kleo, "None of your business!" He snapped.  
  
Kleo was only slightly shocked, "Hmm, reminds me of someone I know! Oh yes, Bailey!" she laughed.  
  
Bailey snorted, "I swear I will pound you Kleo!" She barked.  
  
"That's Mr. Sour-pants for you!" Laughed Dizzi.  
  
"Coming from mockery in a box!" Kai barked.  
  
"Hmph!" Dizzi just ignored the remark.  
  
"Oh! A computer that talks?" Chloie was intrigued, and she approached Kenny.  
  
"Actually, she's my bit beast, a freak accident caused it." He explained.  
  
"Oh, terribly sorry...May I speak with her for a moment?" Chloie asked.  
  
Kenny looked down at Dizzi, but before she could answer, Chloie quickly added, "Haze.."  
  
Dizzi, instantly replied, "Yes, uh chief, you mind if she and I spoke alone?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, ok.." Kenny handed Chloie Dizzi.  
  
Chloie nodded and took her into the other room.  
  
"While Chloie and Dizzi talk, Why don't we get you set up?" Mariah Suggested.  
  
So Mariah, Bailey and Kleo all helped them get unpacked, and sent them into their spare rooms. Although there was only two, so Mr. Dickinson, got one room, while, Max, Kenny, and Tyson shared the other. So Ray slept in Mariah's room. And Kai was stuck in Kleo's room, since Bailey refused to have anything to do with them. While Chloie insisted she have Dizzi stay in her room that night.  
  
*Kleo's Room*  
  
Kleo lay on her tummy, and what appeared to be drawing something. And Kai lay bedside her bed on the floor, with his arms above his head with his eyes closed, although he wasn't sleeping. Kai opened one eye to see, Kleo staring at him, then at her drawing.  
  
"What are you doing?" He snapped.  
  
"Drawing you..." Kleo smiled adding a finishing touch on his eyes. Kai frowned.  
  
"Wanna see?"She asked. Kai just shrugged as Kleo leaned over her bedside and handed him the drawing. It was pretty good. Looked almost real.  
  
"Not bad.." He muttered, handing it back to Kleo.  
  
Kleo took the sketch, "Can I ask you a question?" She asked, placing the sketch book under her pillow.  
  
"What ever.." Kai sighed.  
  
"What is it like having a family, like a Mom and a Dad?" She asked solemnly, resting her head in her palms.  
  
Kai opened his eyes, "I wouldn't know, I live with my grandfather...Why do you ask?"  
  
Kleo shrugged, "M'a orphan..."  
  
Kai sat up, strangely he felt pity, "Huh?"  
  
"My parents died in a plane crash when I was younger, so I was sent to live with my godfather, but then I went to go live with my cousins, Bailey and Chloie. I was just hoping you could tell me what I was missing, sometimes I long for the feeling, everyone calls it love, I wouldn't know, I lost that long ago." Kleo sighed.  
  
"I'm pretty sure your loved..." Kai stated.  
  
Kleo shook her head, "Not deeply, yes my cousins love me, and my grandfather may also, but I miss my parents love, love so deep that one dare not dwindle with it..." She sighed, "I will never feel that emotion..." Kleo almost began to weep but held them but, forbidding herself to cry in front of a boy. Paws jumped up on Kleo's bed sensing her pain, and began to purr softly. Kleo smiled, hiding her tears.  
  
Kai just sighed and laid back down shutting his eyes, Kleo then turned of the light. Kai had only been sleep about 2hrs or so when he was awaken by a noise. He opened his eyes, and then knew it was Kleo, she was sobbing. Ignoring this he tried to fall back asleep, but he heard Kleo mumble and whimper words.  
  
"Stop it!" She cried, "Don't hit, I promise, I won't do it again! No!"  
  
Kai moaned, then got up and walked over to Kleo's bed. "Wake up! It's a night mare Kleo! Stop it!" Kai began to shake her, "Some people would like to sleep you know!!"  
  
Kleo thinking it was all in her dream, began to panic, "No!" She screamed, "Don't hit me!"  
  
"I'm not hitting you Kleo, wake up!"  
  
Finally Kleo opened her eyes. Kai huffed, as she backed away from him.  
  
"It's okay, it's just me!" He snapped.  
  
"Kai?" Kleo asked, still sobbing.  
  
"You were crying in your sleep." Kai puffed.  
  
"M'sorry.." Kleo wept.  
  
Kai languished, realizing he needed to calm her down, "Wanna talk about it.." although he really didn't want to, Kai sat at the end of her bed. He didn't usually talk with girls but, he knew if he wanted sleep, he needed to calm her down first.  
  
Kleo looked away, "My godfather used to beat on me, that's why I came to Bailey and Chloie..." She sobbed.  
  
"Well it was just a dream....he's not here! Now go back to sleep.." Kai huffed, as he lay back down, and turned off the light. Just moments later he heard sobbing again. She still probably felt scared, and Kai didn't help much, and he knew it. Kai rolled his eyes, as he stood up and walked over to her bed again. Kleo now had her back to him and he heard small weeps from her.  
  
"Move over..." Kai stated. He couldn't believe it him self, but he felt bad for Kleo, she was different.  
  
"What?" Kleo sobbed looking up at him.  
  
"Go on move over.." Kai tilted his head over, indicating her to move. Kleo moved over allowing Kai to crawl in beside her, he draped her right arm over her.  
  
"It's okay now, go to sleep.." Kai whispered. Kleo smiled softly to her self, she knew Kai was becoming irritated and he wanted to go to sleep. So she shut her eyes, and felt safe in his arms. Kai could feel Kleo's body calming, her muscles no longer shaking, and her breathing became slow and eased. 


	3. Dizzi finally Dazzles her Team

**Disclaimer: Same as always dunt own beyblade only my OC's!** R+R-let me noe wutcha think so far.. -it's time for Dizzi to be unleashed; finally-  
  
Mean while in Chloie's room, she and Dizzi were have a long talk. "So, do you want out of the laptop?" Asked Chloie.  
  
"You have no idea.." Dizzi sighed.  
  
"The only thing is you wont be a bit-beast any more....." Chloie sighed.  
  
"So what are you saying Chloie?" Dizzi asked.  
  
"If I do this for you, you will be...human...."  
  
"Human? How is that possible?" Dizzi gasped.  
  
"Look, do you wanna be a computer forever or what?" Chloie snapped, "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell.."  
  
"I'd give anything, even if I can't be a beyblade...." Dizzi whispered.  
  
"Alright then, let me just gather some data on your registry, so I can configure the files." Chloie began to type very quickly, searching through Dizzi's database, while Dizzi concentrated on what she was doing.  
  
"Quick what's your data code pass..." Chloie asked.  
  
"Wow, I haven't used that number in ages....mmmm...oh yes....0- 976354007823." Dizzi finally said after long thinking. Chloie quickly typed the number into a small pop up screen, and continued the configuration.  
  
"Sheesh Chloie, I haven't even been that far into myself.." Dizzi gasped, watching Chloie work intensely.  
  
Chloie winked, "Practice makes perfect.." Chloie then stopped, "Hmmm, looks like we need more power than I thought, I know I'll use the power surge from my bit beast to help generate the accurate properties of your genes!" Chloie ran, and took the small bit-beast token from her blade and connected it to a circuit that attached to Dizzi. Dizzi was amazed as she watched the power level rise to amazing heights.  
  
"Amazing!" She gasped.  
  
"Dizzi are you ready?" Asked Chloie as she removed Cheetex from the wire.  
  
"More ready, than I'll ever be!" Dizzi confirmed. Chloie hit the enter key, and briskly jumped back away from Dizzi's laptop, as all the files began to configure, and pop up, suddenly Dizzi began to spark. "Chloie, is this suppose to happen?" Dizzi asked in pain.  
  
"Trust me, the pain will pass!" Assured Chloie. Just then with a great force, there was a large explosion, as a vast cloud of smoke filled her room.  
  
"Dizzi?" Coughed Chloie, hoping for an answer, but nothing, "Oh god, please don't tell me I killed her.." she gasped. As the smoke cleared, she noticed a body of a young girl, she had long silver hair, and she lay unconsious, and naked.  
  
Chloie crawled over to the body, "Dizzi? Is that you?"  
  
The young girl opened one eye and began to cough, "Chloie?" The voice sounded different from Dizzi's, it sounded younger, but she knew it was defiantly her.  
  
"Dizzi!" She smiled, "It worked!"  
  
It was Dizzi, and she was beautiful, long silver hair, and amazing blue eyes, she looked down at her hands, "Oh Chloie..I'm free.." She was almost sobbing.  
  
"Let me get you a nighty...." Chloie stood up, and ran to her closet happily, she grabbed a moon nighty, and when she returned all the smoke had cleared. Dizzi putt on the nighty, it felt strange begin out of the laptop, and she was a bit wobbly at standing, but she knew instantly she loved it.  
  
"Oh gosh Chloie, I owe you so much!" She smiled.  
  
"You owe me nothing, just helping a friend!" Chloie laughed. Chloie glanced at her clock it was 7:00am, Kai would be up by now.  
  
"Chloie, would you mind me finding Kai?" She sneered.  
  
"Be my guest." Chloie laughed.  
  
Dizzi wobbly made her way into Kai's room, and opened the door, he was up, and standing crossed armed by the window. Kai turned and faced Dizzi, "Who are you?" He snapped.  
  
"Morning, Mr. Sour-pants!" Dizzi sneered.  
  
Kai recognized that voice, only Dizzi called him that, Kai approached the unknown girl, "Dizzi? No way!"  
  
Dizzi suddenly slapped him really hard, "That note to self comes in handy, now we are even!" She laughed.  
  
Kai shook off the slap, "There is no way in hell, you're a freaking computer!"  
  
"Yes well here I am, in the flesh!" Dizzi laughed, opening her arms, "And now any smart ass comments that come from you, receives a slap in return!"  
  
Kleo then began to stir from the commotion, "Mmmm..."  
  
Dizzi closed her eyes, "I leave you two alone..." and with that she left Kai's room.  
  
"Kai?" Rasped a voice, it was Kleo. Kai turned to her.  
  
"What?" He huffed, still confused by Dizzi's appearance.  
  
"What's going on?" She yawned.  
  
"Nothing...." Kai lied.  
  
Kleo opened her eyes and turned over to face Kai, she smiled softy, "Thanks, for calming me last night..."  
  
"What ever," Kai just shrugged.  
  
Kleo frowned, "You are a lot like Bailey!"  
  
Kai just ignored her, and went into the kitchen to wait, for everyone to get up.  
  
"Hmph!" Kleo was now really offended.  
  
*Kenny/Max/Tyson's room*  
  
Dizzi smiled at them all. [Boy is Kenny every going to be shocked...although he might be made I broke his computer..] Dizzi thought. Dizzi knelt be Kenny, and nudged him a bit, "Chief.." She whipered.  
  
Kenny yawned, and saw a girl kneeling beside him, "Who are you?" He gasped, backing up into a wall.  
  
Dizzi held her finger to her lips, "Shssh.....It's okay, it's me Chief! Dizzi..." She smiled.  
  
Kenny frowned, "Your lying!"  
  
"I knew you'd take this hard, but it's me Chief, Dizzi..!" She tried to explain.  
  
"Impossible, you're a bit beast/computer, not a human...And-" But before Kenny could rant any more, Dizzi, came up to him, and quickly kissed him on the lips grabbing his attention, leaving the Chief speechless.  
  
"Now that I have your attention...I knew you couldn't possibly believe it, so ask me any question to prove it's really me!"  
  
"I..uh.." obvious still dumb struck from the kiss, Kenny didn't know what to say.  
  
"Ok how bout this, Kai is Mr. Sour-pants, Tyson loves to eat, too much I may add, Ray has feelings for Mariah, who were both from the White Tigers, Max's mom is the director of the All*Stars, I'm your bit-beast that was involved in a freak accident, and I normally stay up with you too late working on the team's beyblade's, and Mr. Dickinson, is very jolly, and doesn't seem to mind Kai's attitude!" Dizzi finally took a breath, "Good enough?"  
  
Kenny nodded, "But how?" Dizzi began to explain the incident with Chloie, and how it all happened. Strangely, Kenny believed ever word.  
  
"What!!!??" Gasped Tyson, and Max, they must have heard Dizzi's story.  
  
"Oh g'morning fella's!" Dizzi smiled.~~  
  
At the end of the day, everyone had heard Chloie and Dizzi's story, and were completely flabbergasted. "So your telling us...basically, that your no longer a bit beast?" Gasped Ray.  
  
Dizzi nodded, "Yup, but now, I just as smart or smarter then Chief at beyblading techniques, so I'm still the same old Dizzi."  
  
"So sarcasm minus the box?" Mocked Kai.  
  
"At least I went through some change unlike some sour puss's I know!" Dizzi barked.  
  
"Well good to know, not much has changed!" Laughed Max. 


	4. The Expedition Contest

**Disclaimer: Same as always dunt own beyblade only my OC's!** R+R-let me noe wutcha think so far.. (short-very short chp)  
  
The next morning Mr. Dickinson woke every one up early to tell them the great news.  
  
Tyson yawned as he rested his head on the kitchen table, "Sow what is it?"  
  
"I've signed you all up for the 'The Expedition Contest,', two teams must join forces to win an Expedition!" He laughed. As he handed out a pieced of paper to each of the kids, "These are the partner pairings I set you up with so you can, win win WIN!"  
  
Ray glanced it over; 'Bailey + Tyson, Ray + Mariah, Max + Chloie, & Kai + Kleo' Ray knew his and Max's pairing would turn out fine, it was Kai and Tyson that worried him. Kai seemed too much like Bailey, considering how Tyson and Kai, never got along, would be difficult for Bailey and Tyson to handle, while he felt bad for Kleo, she seemed like a nice girl, and she had to deal with Kai's cold attitude.  
  
"I take our Team's have to split up?" Muttered Tyson.  
  
"It want's to see how each team reacts to change, and how well you can be around your opponents." Mr. Dickinson explained.  
  
"Perfect..." Growled Bailey. As Kai just rolled his eyes at the idea, of participating in this dumb contest.  
  
Ray then noticed the date "Mr. Dickinson sir, it's today?"  
  
"Yup! You kids better hurry up, it's a 3 day expedition!" Mr. Dickinson then picked up his hat, and left the two teams alone.  
  
" I guess Dizzi and I are staying home?" Assumed Kenny.  
  
"Guess so..." Smiled Chloie, as she took out 8 bags from the closet. She then threw them at her friends, "Here! We should start packing, we leave in 2 hours!!" ~~  
  
^*Now which pair do you wish to see first? Bailey + Tyson, Ray + Mariah, Max + Chloie, Kai + Kleo, or Dizzi + Kenny?*^ 


	5. Kai's Sour Heart

**Disclaimer: Same as always dunt own beyblade only my OC's!** R+R-let me noe wutcha think so far.. PS: I did use the proper names from Kenya's cities and mountains. (Kai and Kleo's journey) WARNING- long chapter.  
  
~Kai's sour Heart?~ The four pairs set out on the Expedition, the judge had explained the rules clearly; "The first Team (or four pairs) that reach the destination (other side of Emerald Wood...just out side of Kisumu) first will be proclaimed the winners. These three days with your partner will test your reaction with change, and how well you can both survive alone together in the wild. Good Luck!!" Emerald Wood was a hard area to reach, especially from where all the teams and pairs had to start off, downtown Narobi, in Kenya. The Blade Breakerz, and The Egyptian Princess'z would have to leave Egypt, and fly thousands of miles to Kenya. The Expedition would start at midnight, and their plane arrived in Kenya at 11:00pm Kenya time.  
  
Kai and Kleo took the Eastern roads of Garissa, while passing through the Massimarra plains. While Tyson and Bailey, took the Western paths of Mt. Elgon. Max and Chloie took the upper routes of Mt. Kenya. Leaving Ray and Mariah with the Mombasa River trail. Each pair had to take separate routes from the rest of their teams, to make the contest a challenge. Each team member said their good-byes, and went off in their separate directions.  
  
*Day 1* Kai and Kleo had been only traveling for about 2hrs when they decided to call it a night. While Kai set up camp, Kleo started a fire to make a small dinner. The two sat down on rocks, and began to eat the soft warm soup that trickled down their throats. Kleo suddenly put down her bowl, and took out her sketch book. Kai looked up at Kleo as she began to sketch the wilderness around her, they were in an open filed just a few miles outside of Narobi, surrounded by tall grass, and shrubs.  
  
"Why are you always drawing?" Kai suddenly said unimpressed by her behavior.  
  
Kleo shrugged, "It makes me happy.."  
  
Kai frowned, "Happy? Are you serious?" He asked coldly.  
  
Kleo nodded, "It's been a routine, I mean ever since my parents left me, it was the only thing that kept me happy, I didn't have any friends, I consider my sketch book my friend, the only way I could express my feelings, my grief was through my drawings....I don't know.." Kleo sighed.  
  
Kai got up and sat down beside Kleo, watching her draw, "You are pretty good.." Kai admitted.  
  
Kleo just smiled, as she continued her sketch, she had drawn the fire, with the out stretched shadows that deepened behind the bushes, the flicker almost appeared to be in the picture. Kai glanced at her picture, then at Kleo. Something was different about this girl, he felt strange around her, and he didn't know why, the more he got to know her, the harder it was to be cold, and act 'sour-puss like' as Dizzi called it, around her.  
  
Kai still remembered Dizzi's words that angrily yelled at him; 'Know what I think Kai? I think your scared, you may claim to fear nothing, but I think you fear, once you get close to someone, you fear you might actually enjoy to be around them! And that's why you try to avoid your Team! Your afraid you'll like them! Same goes for everyone else Kai!' Could Dizzi be right? No, he feared nothing, and there was no way he could react like that by being around some one too much. He was who he was, and no girl could change that about him, could it? NO!!!  
  
Kai quickly shook his thoughts out of his head, "M'going to bed.." He muttered, as he stood up, and went to his tent. Kleo noticed he appeared to be clenching his fists.  
  
"Night.." Kleo called. Kleo sighed as she sat up, the fire was now dimming, she put it out with a jug of water, and headed into her tent as well. Kleo blew out her candle and snuggled into her sleeping bag, almost immediately falling asleep.  
  
Hours past uneventfully, but the night did not. Kai was suddenly awoken in the middle of the night to a scream, of pain. He knew it was Kleo. Reacting quickly Kai, dashed out of his tent to see Kleo backed up against a tree, grasping her arm, while a Lion roared loudly at her.  
  
"Kleo!" He gasped. The Lion then turned it's attention to Kai, it roared angrily, and lunged at Kai. Kleo shrieked as Kai swiftly dodged the beast, and threw a heavy rock at it's head. The Lion now in pain and angry fled the camp site, then it turned and glanced at Kai, and bellowed once more. Kai ignoring the Lion's warning shot a flare from his flare gun at it, sending the Lion running. "Pathetic.." He muttered. Kai then turned to Kleo, she was half awake, the pain from her left arm was immense. And the discomfort seemed to be rushing over her body.  
  
"Kai..." She whispered.  
  
Kai quickly ripped of a piece of his shirt, and tied it tightly around her wound to slow the bleeding. He ripped the remaining of his shirt of, and used it as a cloth for Kleo's forehead. He dipped his shirt in cool water, and walked back to Kleo. His chest was now visible, revealing his muscular body. "Are you okay?" He asked at last.  
  
Kleo nodded weakly.  
  
"What happened?" Kai demanded.  
  
"I heard a noise...The lion, it then attacked me..." Kleo wasn't fully coherent, and she seemed a bit pale.  
  
Kai huffed, as he dabbed his wet shirt on her face, "You should have let me handle it in the beginning..."  
  
"M'sorry..." Kleo rasped.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes, "You shouldn't be sorry, if anything I should be....I let you get hurt, you do realize that Lion could have killed you? We aren't in Egypt anymore Kleo, we are in the heart of Africa, Kenya....There are many wild cat's that roam this land, you could have been easily been dinner.."  
  
Kleo nodded weakly, "I know....But it wasn't your fault..." she whispered, "Normally I have a special bond with wild cats, but this Lion, he was different..."  
  
"That wasn't very smart of you now was it?" Snorted Kai coldly.  
  
"No, it wasn't.." Kleo admitted softly.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes, and helped Kleo up, he left her in his tent since he insisted he wasn't going to sleep anymore. Besides he needed to be on guard incase that lion returned.  
  
*Day 2*  
  
At dawn, Kai woke Kleo up, to start off with an early day of travel. The morning air was cool and calm, the brisk wind felt gentle upon their faces. The smell of wet grass from the morning dew filled the air. The glorious sun was just awakening over the horizon, for some brief moments, the complete landscape was a brilliant orange, as it soon softened into a bright yellow. The rays of the morning sun glittered the skies with a soft and pleasant stream of light, that fell beyond the horizon, and out stretched across the plains. The deep shadows that lay over the towering trees lifted. And the tall grass could be seen swaying in the faint wind of the morn. Kleo and Kai stood on a tall hill that over looked many rolling fields of wild flowers, and beyond that lay the Marsh, the muddy and damp wet grass, that absorbed the water that many animals traveled there to drink from. Soon the morning would turn hot and musky, it was best if they started off quick and early while the morning sun was still warming up the earth, to the climax of it's temperatures. And so they were off.  
  
Although Kleo sometimes staggered behind due to lack of energy caused from the loss of blood in her left arm. They still got in a great amount of travel in that day. Only pausing every few hours for a brief rest, or lunch. They continued at a steady and constant pace to keep up speed, in the race. Occasionally, they would see the odd pair, heading on a different path, or basking in the sun completely just lounging around, none of whom they recognized.  
  
Soon the late afternoon, turned slowly into a dark and cold night, anon glittering stars appeared and fill the gloomy night with a dazzling glow. Kleo and Kai only continued on for an hour or so after dark reached the grasslands. It had been a long day, and Kleo's poor feet were throbbing in pain. She gave a long languish the moment she fell to the ground relieved the night had come. Kai ignoring Kleo's pain, set up the tent's as Kleo started a burning warm fire, this dinner was better than the last, Kleo had more energy to prepare this meal. Leftover soup, and warm fried chicken that she cooked over the fire. The two hadn't exchanged much words during the day, it was during the night, when they had time to talk, when they actual seemed to socialize more.  
  
When Kai was finished eating, he stood up and sat by Kleo, and continued to watch her sketch the wildlife around them. Little did Kai know, is this wasn't normal behavior for him, he normally ignored everyone.  
  
"What do you think?" Kleo asked, as he tilted her head this way, and that, as she held back her sketch trying to see any talent in it.  
  
Kai stared at the picture for a moment, she was sketching the sky, the bright moon, and glittering stars, how she made them look like they were glowing was anybodies guess, all Kai knew was the picture displayed the sky perfectly, Kai nodded, "Looks fine to me.."  
  
Kleo smiled, and put away her book, She held her knees as she tucked them in for warmth as she outstretched her hands to the warmth of the fire, "Tell me Kai, are you always like Bailey, I mean, serious is the light way to put it I suppose...?" She asked, still staring at the fire.  
  
Kai shrugged, "I am who I appear to be, nothing more...." was his answer, again using his usual tone.  
  
Kleo shrugged too, "I suppose your right..." Kai frowned at Kleo, she actually understood what he meant, normally a comment like that would leave Tyson dumbfounded, but then again, she was nothing like Tyson. Kai then noticed her smiling at the fire, he could see the flicker of the flames reflect in her eyes.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, first staring at the fire then at Kleo.  
  
"I saw my mother in a dream once, we were surrounded by fire, although it wasn't a nightmare, she spoke to me : 'My love for you is like the wind, you can't see it but it's there. I will always be there for you my little beyblader, and it grows stronger like the warm fire. When ever you glance into a fire, you will always know that my love for you is burning on.'" Kleo sighed, "At first I didn't understand it, but now I do...Even though she's gone, and I can't see her, she's there, and the fire is just a reminder of her love for me."  
  
Kai continue staring into the fire, he couldn't help but smile too.  
  
"Kai.." Kleo started.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Is it wrong of me to still grieve? My parents death took place so long ago, and yet it is still painfully thinking of them.... Am I weak Kai?" Kleo asked mournfully.  
  
Kai was shocked he didn't know how to answer this, normally he would have snapped at her telling her she was a weakling, and weaklings don't do well in the wild but to his surprise he answered differently, "Grieving is never wrong, specially for your parents....and you are definitely not weak, if anything deaths make you stronger.."  
  
"I rather be weak, death only brings pain.." Kleo was now staring intensely at the fire, angered by the deaths of her parents, sad, lonely, she felt sorry for her self...although she wish she wasn't for they only brought tears to her eyes.  
  
Kai was now staring at Kleo, he knew she wanted to cry, but she held them back with all of her might.  
  
"It's okay to cry sometimes you know, it may be a sign of weakness, but I hear it makes you feel better..." Kai muttered, although he really didn't want to see a girl cry, he found it appalling. But girls were girls.  
  
Kleo still forbid her self from out breaking in tears, she knew Kai would assume she was weak, and she didn't want anyone thinking she was weak when she wasn't!  
  
Kleo looked up at Kai, and stared deeply at her, it was strange how it all came together, they both inched closer as if they both knew what was going to happen next, and their lips touched, turning into a passionate kiss, Kai went to open his mouth, when suddenly he briskly pulled back as if he had just done something wrong. Now blushing, Kai immediately turned away from Kleo avoiding her eyes. As if he had offended her in some way also. Kleo looked down at the dusty ground, she bit her lower lip, she knew Kai wasn't one to go and kiss just any girl, she'd even bet that was his first.  
  
"M'sorry...." Kai suddenly muttered as he went to stand up. He couldn't figure out why he had kissed her, he found her attractive and all, but that seemed just out of the blue.  
  
Kleo grabbed his wrist, "Don't be....Kai, it's okay to loosen up once in a while. You don't always have to act all brave...."  
  
Kleo had a point, the moment her kissed her, all the boldness left him and he felt scared for a moments time...it was something truly different, about him self and her. Kai glanced at Kleo from the corner of his eye, she was still looking downward biting her lip intensely. Kleo looked up to see him vaguely staring at her, she smiled softly hiding her blush. Kai finally turned to face her, she still had a firm grip on his wrist.  
  
Kleo stood up so she was at eye level with Kai, the both just stood there in the star light gazing at each other wondering what would happen next. Kai brushed a strand of hair that lay in Kleo face off behind her ear, her skin was soft to the touch.  
  
Just the feel of Kai made her stomach flinch, and tingling swirls flew about in her gut.  
  
Kai then ran his hand through Kleo's hair without realizing it. Slowly he came in, and softly kissed her again, as Kleo shut her beautiful eyes.  
  
Kai felt a strange tingling sensation that seemed to start at his mouth, and continue all the way down to his toes. He'd never felt anything like it before- but then again he had never been kissed, and not like that. It felt strange having a girl in his arms, no wonder Ray was so serious about Mariah. Dizzi was right after all it was fear that kept him away from people. But he was glad he tested her theory either way. Although he wondered how much longer he could keep up his cold attitude, before anyone would notice a change in him. He didn't want to change, half of him wished the first kiss never came, while the other was in over drive, drowning in emotions. As they broke the kiss Kleo stared at the pale glow of Kai's face, wondering if he could feel the way her heart was beating against her ribs. Her forehead leaning on his, Kleo's arms were wrapped tight around Kai's neck, & both breathing harshly. They both opened their eyes and stared at each other for a moments time before either one could break the silence.  
  
"Kleo I...." Kai didn't know where to begin.  
  
Kleo bite her lower lip as she usually did when she was blushing or nervous. She licked her dry lips, and exhaled.  
  
"This isn't like me.." Kai finally continued, "You wont like the real me..."  
  
"But I do...." Kleo whispered, "I'm staring at him right now...."  
  
Kai shook his head, "No Kleo...." [damb is she ever hot...] Kai thought trying to shake it off.  
  
"Don't waste your time in lying Kai, you fucking suck at it..." Kleo laughed.  
  
Kai stared at Kleo, he could easily get lost in her eyes, all he could say in return was, "Kleo..."  
  
Kleo just smiled and kissed him again. She never thought she could feel this way to be around a guy. But Kai was different. And Kai kissed her back, it was hard to hold back his feelings once they were unleashed, he wanted to fight it so bad, but there Kleo was. Just one kiss, and she stole his heart forever. Kai once again pulled away. Kleo looked downward ashamed of toiling Kai's feelings and emotions.  
  
"I can't...Kleo you aren't seeing the real me...." Kai snapped.  
  
"Kai..." Kleo was saddened by Kai's out rage.  
  
"Good night Kleo.." And with that Kai turned away, angry at him self, and went to his tent.  
  
"Everyone would like the new Kai better!" Kleo shouted, "Fine then, continue being Mr. Sour-pants, it suits you well!" She screamed in furry, and her echo roared over the plains as she sobbed, and fell to knees, she was now really sorry for her self.  
  
Kai just ignored Kleo's anger, and disappeared into his tent, not saying anything for the rest of the night.  
  
Kee hee, M'evil arent I? Dunt worry....you'll see the 3rd Day, soon...you will see how Kai reacts to his emotions, I'm not that mean..R+R ;) love ya all..bye bye... mystic_water ^*Now which pair do you wish to see next? Bailey + Tyson, Ray + Mariah, Max + Chloie, or Dizzi + Kenny?*^ 


	6. Out of the Box!

**Disclaimer: Same as always dunt own beyblade only my OC's!** R+R-let me noe wutcha think so far.. PS: I did use the proper names from Kenya's cities and mountains. (Dizzi +' Kenny) (these next few chapters of, LOVE, as some of you may call is all taking place around the same time.)  
  
  
  
Dizzi and Kenny said good bye to the Blade Breakerz and the Egyptian Princess'z as they left for their flight to Kenya, Nairobi. They both promised the girls they would take good care, of Paws, Kinx and Cheerio's while they were away. And bid them good luck.  
  
*Day 1*  
  
Dizzi for the first time sat on the couch while Kenny brewed them some tea. He stomach growled it felt weird being hungry, there were lots of things she hadn't felt before, pain, taste, touch, smell, hunger, walking. These and much more were all new to Dizzi.  
  
"I still can't believe how calm you are about this Diz..." Kenny shouted from the Kitchen.  
  
"Yeah.." Dizzi whispered, "How bout when the shock wears off, I'll act hysterical for ya?" Dizzi laughed, as she hollered at Kenny.  
  
"Doesn't matter to me Dizzi, I'm starting to get use to these odd things...." Kenny laughed as he came back in the living room with two cups of tea. Kenny handed Dizzi her tea, "Careful it's hot..."  
  
Dizzi took the tea and blew on it gently. "It feels so different to be free, to be human..." Dizzi smiled, looking around the room.  
  
It was the strangest sensation, viewing everything in a humans way. When she first was transported into her laptop, or rather Kenny's laptop, she missed her roomy blade. With it's amazing walls that surrounded her. And the sensation of the battle, that she mostly always won. But being a human, from a laptop, it was a totally new experience, she loved it too. She didn't miss being in a laptop, although she'd miss those days when she would escort the Blade Breakers to tournaments, and give them the heads up and the low down on their opponent. It made her feel good when she gave out great advice, and come through correct. She could still stay up late with Kenny, it would be a nice change without him typing away on her keys, but it wouldn't be the same.  
  
"I could only imagine..." Said Kenny as he took a sip of his tea.  
  
"Still mad I blew up your laptop?" Asked Dizzi with a hesitant smile.  
  
Kenny she grinned back, "You mean our laptop? Nope, just as long as I didn't lose you , m'happy..."  
  
He did have a point it was virtually both their computer, after all she lived in it for the longest time. And he always hated it when she gave him the silent treatment. Which made him come crawling back for forgiveness every time, boy, was she evil.  
  
Dizzi sipped her tea, the soft warm liquid trickled down her throat it soothe it, and it warmed her chest as it hit her stomach coating it with a nice feeling, she was quenching her thirst. She enjoyed these new feelings she received as a human, Dizzi closed her eyes at the taste of the tea. "Mmmm...."  
  
"Good isn't it?" Laughed Kenny.  
  
Dizzi nodded, "Yes, something different definitely. You know being human isn't half bad, I can now counter Kai's remarks much easier now that I have the ability to slap him myself.." Dizzi laughed, she knew she would have fun doing this herself.  
  
"Just glad, nothing's changed Dizz.." Kenny glowed.  
  
"Oh gosh am I ever ti-ti-tired..." Yawned Dizzi as she failed to restrain a yawn.  
  
"Well I'm heading to bed anyway," Kenny yawned too, he found yawning quite contagious.  
  
Dizzi blinked a few times, as she stood up, "I'll be in Chloie's room, okay? Night Chief!"  
  
"Night Dizzi..." Kenny waved as he headed into Tyson, his and Max's spare room. He almost fell over when he noticed the mess. Kenny shrugged it off and decided to clean it up in the morning.  
  
Dizzi, slowly, wobbled her way into Chloie's room, walking on two's wasn't as easy when she had fours, but it would do once her balance got much stronger. She once again slipped into the moon nighty that Chloie had given her, and threw back the covers for her to get in. Bed were surly much more cozy than any old Beyblade or laptop.  
  
*Day 2*  
  
Kenny's nose woke him up that morning. The fresh smell of french toast, sizzling bacon, and warm egg's filled his room. Kenny sat up and rubbed his eyes, then reached over for his glaces that were on his bedside table.  
  
"Dizzi?" He asked him self, "Cooking? No way!" Kenny bounced up, and ran into the Kitchen, sure enough, there Dizzi was standing over a hot stove, cooking golden brown french toast, flipping the eggs, and moving the bacon about.  
  
Dizzi looked rather cute this morning, her silver hair tied up in pig- tails, she was wearing blue eye shadow, obviously it belonged to Chloie, a tight leather, baby blue skirt, that rested just past her knees, and a sparkly blue, sleeveless, turtle neck. Blue suited Dizzi well.  
  
"Good morning sleepy head..looks like food woke your stomach too?" Dizzi laugh, "You remind me of Tyson, can't wake Tyson, without first waking his stomach!"  
  
Kenny just stood there in awe. His eyes wandering over Dizzi's body, she must have borrowed Chloie's clothing, but then again what else could she wear?  
  
"Kenny..." Dizzi started off in a soft voice.  
  
Kenny looked up at her still kinda dazed, "Hmm?"  
  
"My eyes are up here!!!" She suddenly snapped pointing to her eyes.  
  
Kenny blushed, realizing what she meant, was it his fault she looked good in clothes? Kenny then broke the awkwardness, "Since when can you COOK?" He asked.  
  
"You really think I was searching up on Beyblade's all the time I was in that laptop? No, I was looking up recipes on how to cook, incase I was ever able to cook for you boys..." Dizzi smiled, as she put a plate on the table, "Sit, eat..I already had mine..."  
  
Kenny nodded then sat, Dizzi was an amazing cook, too bad Tyson was missing out on it. He knew Tyson's stomach would love it.  
  
At the end of the after noon after Kenny had finally finished cleaning up Tyson's mess, Dizzi and Kenny sat on the couch and turned on the television to watch the Expedition Contest...So far their team (Odyssey Team) was in the lead, followed closely by The Raiders ( Jamaican Bey'z, + Beyblade Thrashers.) The Blade Breakers had only gone up against the Beyblade Thrashers, and won of corse, but they never heard of the other Team.  
  
"Looks like we are have no problaimos..eh Kenny?" Dizzi smiled.  
  
"Yeah.." That's when Dizzi noticed Kenny was looking at her oddly.  
  
"Chief?" Dizzi was now frowning at her friend.  
  
Kenny quickly shook it off, "Uh yeah?"  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked.  
  
"Um me? M'fine!" Kenny laughed, as he put one hand behind his head.  
  
Dizzi frowned, "Chief!" Dizzi used that tone when she knew something was up.  
  
Kenny began to choke up, "I well uh...mm Dizzi?"  
  
Dizzi sat up straight, "What is it Chief?" She sounded a bit concerned, until Kenny leaned in, place his hand behind her head, and kissed her. It was a different kiss than the one she gave him to shut up, this one was different, it was nice. It made her head whirl. Almost as though she was about to pass out. There were so many new emotions to this body, she wondered what the one she was feeling was. Instead of neglecting the kiss, she welcomed it, closing her eyes, and kissing him back. She like this feeling and wished it would last forever. As Kenny pulled away she reluctantly let go of him, but she needed air, and she took in a gasp as she opened her eyes.  
  
Dizzi smiled as her chest panted, "What was that for?" She gasped, as she held her chest.  
  
Kenny, blushed as he shrugged, "Dunno, I never knew why you giving me your silent treatment bothered me so much, it think it was because, I didn't want to lose you, as a friend. And it thought if I got closer to you, it would be much harder for me to lose you..." Kenny admitted, "But I know that was kinda silly of me to go, and eerm...Kiss you.."  
  
Dizzi was touched, "Oh Kenny, you could never lose me, and I didn't find it silly..." She smiled softly, "In fact, I enjoyed it.."  
  
"Really? Do you mean that Dizzi?" Kenny sounded a bit surprised.  
  
Dizzi nodded, then went and kissed Kenny again, this kiss almost made her body go limp, what was this amazing feeling she got when ever their lips met, or hands touched? She craved this feeling, she liked the tingling in her stomach, that fluttered up her throat. She liked the rush she got from her pounding heart, her mind was in over-drive. It was most remarkable. Once again they both took a gasp for air.  
  
"I think I love you.." Whispered Kenny, "As more than a friend..."  
  
Of corse, it was Love all along, this was the emotion she felt around him, the astonishing feeling he gave off with every touch of his skin. Dizzi exhaled, "Ditto..."  
  
Kenny smiled, and his face lit up...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So wutcha think? Yes No? I know it kinda suked...but it's kenny, I cant really see him in love, so I had to improvise...Owell...Max and Chloie or Tyson and Bailey next? I'll do ray and Mariah last ;)  
  
L8ter Dayz!! 


	7. Three's Company too

**Disclaimer: Same as always dunt own beyblade only my OC's!** R+R-let me noe wutcha think so far.. PS: I did use the proper names from Kenya's cities and mountains, just the distance is off lol. (Chloie and Max's journey)  
  
~~~  
  
Max and Chloie took the upper routes of Mt. Kenya. Luckily they had no climbing to with hold, just traveling, and lots and lots of walking.  
  
*Day 1*  
  
Max and Chloie didn't travel for very long the first night. Both were far to tired. And Chloie was a bit scared. The moon lit up the sky beautifully, while dark lay behind a blanket of glittering stars. Both heard many noises that night, most were just from the wind in the trees and the tall grass and shrubs over the plains. Other's came from the yelping of wild dogs, the laughing of hyenas, the growls of angered lions in rest, zebra and wildebeest hoofs trampling over the dusty land, and the clicking from the crickets that sang their song in the heat of the night.  
  
Already the pair was at the foot of Mt. Kenya, for it was rather close to downtown Nairobi. They were now resting at Leopard's Gorge. Chloie sighed as Max set up the tents as one, for Chloie was frightened of the wild surrounding she was in. Chloie sighed, with an 'ooh...' as she placed her hand upon her chest mournfully.  
  
"What is it Chloie?" As Max, as he tried to fiddle with a pole for the tent.  
  
"They released Shadow here...Leopard's gorge.." Chloie sighed, remembering Kleo's grief.  
  
"Shadow who?" Asked Max, as he forced the one pole into the soft earth.  
  
"Kleo...she had a leopard that gave birth to shadow....They released Shadow here, Kleo considered Shadow her baby, just like half-tail and Safi..." Chloie sighed.  
  
"Half- tail and who?" Max, forced another one in.  
  
"You wouldn't under stand," Chloie paused, "Shadow! Shadow!" She called lightly.  
  
"Okay Chloie I really don't want a leopard to stay for diner! Keep your voice down!" Max warned her.  
  
Chloie ignored him, "Shadow!" She called, again as two, green eyes, emerged from the shadows. A large, Leopard appeared from the shadows, and it quietly made it's way over to Chloie.  
  
Before Max could yelp, Chloie whispered, "Shssh, stay calm Max..."  
  
Max swallowed hard, as Shadow began to sniff Chloie, "That's a good girl Shadow, I smell like someone you know don't I? Kleo..." The moment Chloie said her cousin's name, Shadow, began to purr, this purr sounded different from a cat's purr louder, and heavier, and different, and she rubbed against Chloie happily, "I will bring you to her...I promise.." Chloie smiled.  
  
Max was in awe, "You have some explaining to do...." He laughed.  
  
Chloie slept in the middle of the tent, while amazingly Shadow crawled in beside her, and Max was on her other side, Chloie felt much safer, with both at her sides.  
  
*Day 2*  
  
At dawn, Max woke Chloie up, to start off with an early day of travel. The two packed up camp, and got ready for a long day of travel. The morning air was cool and calm, the brisk wind felt gentle upon their faces. The smell of wet grass from the morning dew filled the air. The glorious sun was just awakening over the horizon, for some brief moments, the complete landscape was a brilliant orange, as it soon softened into a bright yellow. The rays of the morning sun glittered the skies with a soft and pleasant stream of light, that fell beyond the horizon, and out stretched across the plains. The deep shadows that lay over the towering trees lifted. And the tall grass could be seen swaying in the faint wind of the morn. Max and Chloie left Leopard's Gorge, the beautiful pass with lush dense rainforest activity, a small and soothing waterfall, thick bushes, and deep green foliage, with Shadow, closely following them. Occasionally, Shadow would wander off a distance, then come back. Soon the refreshing morning would turn humid and musky, it was best if they started off quick and early while the morning sun was still warming up the earth, to the climax of it's temperatures. Shadow willingly followed them, hoping that soon, she would see Kleo again.  
  
They traveled for long periods of time, before stopping for breaks, normally, they would stop at each watering hole, to allow Shadow a drink. They took a quick stop for lunch and they were off again. Exchanging conversations, and even talking to Shadow, who was a great listener, even though she couldn't talk back.  
  
They continued at a steady and constant pace to keep up speed, in the race. Occasionally, they would see the odd pair, heading on a different path, or basking in the sun completely just lounging around, none of whom they recognized. They would normally gawk at Chloie, and Shadow, either terrified, or amazed by the site.  
  
Soon the late afternoon, turned slowly into a dark and cold night, anon glittering stars appeared and fill the gloomy night with a dazzling glow. Chloie, Max, and Shadow only continued on for an hour or so after dark reached the grasslands. It had been a long day, and Chloie's poor feet were throbbing in pain. She gave a long languish the moment she fell to the ground relieved the night had come. Shadow was also exhausted, and she plopped to the ground panting from the scorching heat, they had been walking through all day. Although extremely tired, Max quickly set up camp, while Chloie started a fire to warm up their diner. Shadow had caught her own Thompson Gazelle, and they managed to get a lot of meat off it for Shadow later, while Chloie cooked, fried chicken for her and Max, she decided to give Shadow a treat, so she cooked the gazelle for the big cat, and gave it too her when it cooled down a bit, Shadow purred loudly when she ate it, it was definitely worth her wait. They all ate their dinners quickly that night.  
  
Shadow slept silently at ease beside the warm fire, this heat was new to her, considering Kenya left a bitter chill over the landscape at night.  
  
Max and Chloie laid back on the dusty earth, on a small blanket, gazing up at the glittering blanket of stars.  
  
"Look!" Chloie gasped, as she pointed to a shooting star, that glided gently yet quickly over the giant mass of darkness, that lay above them. Chloie looked to Max, "Go on...take this wish..." She smiled.  
  
Max, looked back at Chloie grinning, then to the star, as he shut his eyes, (cant tell you what he's wishing, other wise it wont come true).  
  
"The sky is so beautiful tonight..." Laughed Chloie.  
  
"Yeah.." Max agreed, as he gazed up to the heavens, "Hey look, I see the Little Dipper!" Max pointed to the east, Chloie followed Max's gaze, and saw the constellation.  
  
"Yes, and from the little dippers, handle, if you look straight down, ah... there it is..the Big Dipper!" Shrieked Chloie ecstatically.  
  
Max nodded, "I see it now," He gazed at the figures of the dippers. They spent nearly an hour searching for all the constellations.  
  
Max gazed at Chloie, he never realized until then how beautiful she was. Her long soft purple hair, via it's sweet scent. Her periwinkle eyes that glittered like the stars in the heavens. That's when Chloie noticed Max staring at her.  
  
"Something wrong?" She asked kindly.  
  
Max just shook his head, unaware that he looked completely dazed by Chloie.  
  
"Max?" Chloie was becoming concerned. She snapped her fingers a couple times, but he seemed to be off in a daydream. Chloie found Max, rather sweet, and cute....[Cute? Oh boy Chloie your falling for another boy? How long will this crush last?] she began to wonder, (Chloie is the kind of girl to find love seriously although her heart does not, she never seems to find the right guy, crushes for her normally last only about 2 weeks tops! ) Chloie quickly shook that thought off, she blushed a bit, realizing Max, was staring deeply at her.  
  
Max seemed love struck, her innocent laugh, sweet smile, dazzling eyes, all theses elements of Chloie had appeared to stole his heart, lene-alone his words. What's not to love about this beautiful damsel? Although she could be a bit ditzy, he still found her rather kind and charming. Realizing he was acting like a complete idiot, blushed deep red, and looked abruptly away from Chloie.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked again in her soft voice.  
  
"Fine.." Max muttered under his breath, altogether embarrassed.  
  
Chloie sat, up, and leaned back away from Max a bit, "Liar! I don't like to be lied to Max!" She frowned, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
Max was caught, he promptly sat up, so he was at eye level with Chloie, "Didn't mean to offend you, Chloie..."  
  
Chloie shook her head, "That's all right, I just wish sometimes, I could hear what were on peoples minds...you seem to do a lot of thinking..." Chloie giggled.  
  
"Oh you noticed that eh?" Max, put his arm behind his head nervously.  
  
"Okay Max, I give! What's up?" Chloie asked, leaning forward, as she put her two hands in front of her on the blanket holding her up right.  
  
Max gave a sheepish grin, "Up?" He laughed nervously.  
  
"Give it up Max, I know something's up!" She said dryly.  
  
"Uh....Heh..." Max poked his two fingers together embarrassedly.  
  
"Max!" Chloie said with a undertone.  
  
Max didn't say a word, instead, he just down right showed her what was on his mind, Max leaned in, and kissed her on the lips, placing one hand behind her long purple hair. Chloie shocked in the moment at first, but then eased as she returned the kiss passionately. As the kiss deepened, Chloie ran her fingers through Max's soft blond hair. He seemed like such a hyper and happy kid, she didn't realize that he could be so calm and gentle too.  
  
Chloie gasped for air as she pulled away slowly, she just remained staring at the boy who kissed her, and she kissed back.  
  
Max swallowed hard, trying to wet his dry throat, "That's what..." he smiled finally answering her question.  
  
Chloie placed her fingers to her lips dazedly, "Did you just...kiss me?" She whispered.  
  
Max nodded with a sheepish grin, he shrugged a bit, "uh yes??"  
  
Chloie stared blankly at him, with no emotion tracing her face, she blinked a few times, then dropped her hand to her side, "That was amazing.." Chloie gasped.  
  
Max was shocked wasn't the response he was expecting to get, but hey he liked her answer, Max blushed deeply. Chloie then smiled softly hiding her own blush, her shoulders up high and were nearly touching her ears (she normally did this when embarrassed.)  
  
"Your not mad?" Max asked hopefully.  
  
Chloie shook her head, "Are you crazy?" She then relaxed her shoulders, and kissed him lightly, "I enjoyed it!" she whispered.  
  
Max kissed her back, but this kiss lasted longer than the first, making Chloie's body go limp. Chloie laid back on the blanket, and Max came down on top of her, kissing her gently. He caressed her face, while Chloie played with Max's hair.  
  
Shadow opened one eye as she saw the two cuddling later on that night. Max had his arm around Chloie, and she was hugging him tightly, smiling in her sleep. Shadow cooed, and walked over to them realizing the fire was now out, she laid down beside Chloie keeping her warm in the frigid night, purring softly with her long tail, wrapped around Chloie for warmth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I went I bit fast, love scenes aren't exactly my category! lol, but hey, ^_^* R+R, I'd love to hear wutz on ur mind!  
  
L8ter Dayz! 


	8. Yet another Kai & Her Story of the Three...

**Disclaimer: Same as always dunt own beyblade only my OC's!** R+R-let me noe wutcha think so far.. PS: I did use the proper names from Kenya's cities and mountains. (Tyson + Bailey's journey..) (WARNING---Also long chapter)  
  
~Yet another Kai, and Her story of the Three Bit-Beast's~  
  
Tyson and Bailey, took the Western paths of Mt. Elgon. This route was one of the more difficult of the rest. The contest began at Midnight, and so the two strangers began their hike.  
  
*Day 1*  
  
It was nearly 4am, when Tyson finally broke out into a complain. Bailey knew he was staggering behind her at least 10 feet, but she didn't bother to even glance back at him. They had almost reached the foot of Mt. Elgon. The moon was the only light they could see, besides the dim far lights of downtown Nairobi, they were now about 11 miles outside of Nairobi, it was a long walk. And hard, considering Bailey didn't care to slow down for anyone, including her partner. A slight wind was picking up by then, it swished through their hair, it was the only thing that calmed Tyson then. Tyson, feared what might be lurking in the deep shadows of the night, Kenya was a wild place. Lions, cheetahs, leopards, hyenas, and all sorts of predators prowled in the night. If Tyson hadn't spoken up when he did, they would have begun to climb the large Mt. Elgon.  
  
"Can't we call this a night?" Moaned Tyson, slouching as he walked, his bag was heavy, but he was just too tired to go on. It was the first words he spoke to her since the beginning of the Contest.  
  
Bailey rolled her eyes as Kai often did, "Fine...My feet are becoming sore anyway..." Bailey threw her backpack down, "We will set up camp here...." The were now at the foot of Mt. Elgon, "And we will climb her in the morning...." Bailey continued as she glanced at the towering mountain.  
  
Tyson, fell to the ground panting, and moaning, "Oooh...my back...."  
  
"Tyson!" Bailey snapped, "Set up camp! I'm going to start a fire, and we will have a small diner!"  
  
Tyson moaned when she told him to set up, but when he heard diner, he got up, and did as he was told. He muttered at the word 'small', but anything would do for now, his stomach was practically screaming at him for food.  
  
Bailey started a small fire with, sticks and rocks, and began to heat the soup that was for dinner that night of the scorching flames. The two sat down on rocks, and began to eat the soft warm soup that trickled down their throats. Finally food, Tyson was so thrilled just to have something edible in his mouth. When he was finished, Tyson decided to try to attempt to make some conversation;  
  
"So, are you and your sisters originally from Egypt?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Sisters?" Bailey was puzzled.  
  
"Chloie and Kleo?" Tyson frowned at Bailey.  
  
"Kleo's not my sister...only Chloie is..." Bailey muttered, she apparently didn't want to continue, for she stopped there.  
  
"Okay....So how are you related to Kleo then?" Tyson asked, trying to start up another conversation.  
  
"Cousin..." Bailey simple stated, staring at the fire.  
  
Well that didn't work... Let's try something else. Tyson was eager to get something interesting from Bailey.  
  
"Okay, have any brothers?" Asked Tyson, hoping something would come up.  
  
"No..." She snapped.  
  
This apparently isn't working, Tyson was now frustrated.  
  
"Ever been out of Egypt before?" Tyson asked, this time more eager.  
  
"I'm in Kenya aren't I?" Bailey muttered.  
  
Tyson began to wonder if she was like Kai, and was trying purposely to piss him off, "Have a favorite drink?"  
  
"No." Bailey was becoming annoyed to, but she continued glaring at the fire.  
  
"Food?" Tyson hoped she agreed with him, on his favorite thing..  
  
"No," She said blankly. No such luck, she had to like something, he needed a conversation to start.  
  
"Hobby?" Tyson, was now anxious.  
  
"No," Bailey said again, coldly.  
  
"Then tell me! Do you enjoy pissing me off?" Barked Tyson clenching his fists.  
  
"Yes.." Bailey smirked.  
  
"Argh!!!!! I give up!" Tyson was now yelling, as he went into his tent. He could hear Bailey snickering outside, as she put out the fire, and went to bed also.  
  
"Night.." She laughed. Tyson just snorted angrily.  
  
*Day 2*  
  
Bailey had gotten quite the laugh from Tyson the previous night, although Tyson seemed a bit more grumpy than usual. Although he wasn't a morning person. He still remeberd how Bailey woke him up.  
  
FLASH BACK   
  
It was still dark, when Tyson, found himself yelling and shivering in his tent. Bailey had thrown a bucket of cold water on his face, for she went through several attempts to wake him. Tyson opened one eye, and saw her towering over him. Half asleep, he sat up.  
  
"M'up!" He yelled in furry.  
  
"Good!" She snapped. "Because, we are climbing this morning, common, hurry up, slow poke!"  
  
Tyson moaned, as he got dressed, mornings and nights weren't as hot as the afternoons in Kenya, but they were still beautiful. Still in the glow of the night, they saw purple and light blue, off to the east, the sun would be rising soon, so they needed to get going, and cover as much ground as they could that morning.  
  
FLASH BACK ENDS   
  
At dawn, Tyson and Bailey had been travel for a little over 3hrs, they certainly started off with an early day of travel. The morning air was cool and calm, the brisk wind felt gentle upon their faces. The smell of wet grass from the morning dew filled the air. The glorious sun was just awakening over the horizon, for some brief moments, the complete landscape was a brilliant orange, as it soon softened into a bright yellow. The rays of the morning sun glittered the skies with a soft and pleasant stream of light, that fell beyond the horizon, and out stretched across the plains. The deep shadows that lay over the towering trees lifted, and what ever creatures that prowled there before were gone, although Tyson still didn't full trust his surroundings.. And the tall grass could be seen swaying in the faint wind of the morn. Tyson and Bailey, kept a steady strong pace as they climbed Mt. Elgon. Tyson stopped for a brief moment, to pause, and look at the landscape below him, Mt. Elgon over looked many rolling fields of wild flowers, and beyond that lay the Mombassa River, that's where Ray and Mariah would be that very moment. He knew Kai and Kleo would have been up at least by dawn, Kai never got up any later, knowing him. Soon the morning would turn hot and musky, it was best they started off quick and early, before the morning sun awoke, but now the sun was still warming up the earth, to the climax of it's temperatures, and they needed to hurry before the heat could slow them down.  
  
At the end of the long hot and humid day, they had finally reached the peek of Mt. Elgon. Bailey figured, they would descend the next morning, and head into Kisumu in late after noon, camping there, then continuing on to Emerald Wood.  
  
Tyson had cooled off from earlier that morning (I think the freezing water helped out too, lol). Both were sitting by the warm fire, the stars light the sky, and they could hear the mighty call of the Lions.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about them..." Bailey smiled, as she seen Tyson's eery look of discomfort, "I have a way with Lions..."  
  
Tyson frowned, "How?"  
  
Bailey stood up, and launched her Beyblade, "Go Sphynxer!" Bailey yelled, immediately, he bit-beast appeared, it was a lion, with metal plates on it's shines, at the tip of it's tail was a glowing ember of fire, as well as it's mane, fire. Pretty cool looking, according to Tyson's likings.  
  
"Impressive, but how does that help with the Lions out here?" Tyson asked hesitantly, glancing around.  
  
"Dunno...The thing is, is when my pet Lion, Sphinx, died, I found my bit beast Sphynxer, in his mouth. It was like his soul teleported into my bit...And ever since then, I've had a thing with wild lions, not just tame, but wild too.." Bailey explained, as she gazed at her wonderful bit beast. It roared loudly, and in return, the other lion's near by returned it's call. Bailey smiled softly.  
  
"What about Chloie and Kleo's?" Tyson asked curiously, [Maybe this would get a conversation going...] he thought.  
  
"Well Kleo's tale is close to the same, before Kleo came to Egypt, she lived with her God father, an abusive man he was...The poor girl. Kleo used to volunteer at their local zoo, and for some reason or another, all, and I mean all of the big cat's adored her. Her favorite was, 'Half-tail' a leopard, with only a stub for a tail, she lost it in a fight, but anyway...Half-tail had given birth to shadow, he daughter, and at the same time adopted a infant white tiger... Soon the cubs got older, and they released Shadow into the wild. Shortly after, Half-tail died, she had been sick for quite some time, Kleo knew it was coming, but she grieved for the longest time," Bailey paused, "After Half-tail died, the only cub that was left, was her adopted cub, the white tiger Kleo named Safi (meaning: eye of mother), Soon Safi began to think Kleo of as her mother, and the Zoo allowed Kleo to bring her cub home. When Safi reached adolescents, Kleo's abusive God Father, nearly beat the poor tiger to death, Kleo was forced to send her Safi back to the zoo, for it to be cared for. Kleo finally left her God Father, but before she left, she received a bit beast of her own, when she went to say good bye to her cub. Safi dug it up, and gave it to her. Kleo's never let go of it since..."  
  
"Poor Kleo..." Tyson sighed.  
  
Bailey nodded, "Although Chloie's story is a bit more interesting....When Chloie visited the Zoo, the had a Cheetah expedition going on. Chloie found the speed corner, the most interesting, she sat there all day, watching the speedy Cheetahs dart about. Then when a Cheetah named Lighting was bout to show her stuff, Chloie's Beyblade began to spin, when Lighting began to dart around at speed of 60mph or more, Chloie's normal Beyblade began to chase it, in a playful kinda way, it followed it's every move, and soon, they were side by side at speed. Then out of no where, a bright yellow light, came and kit Chloie's Beyblade. And when Chloie retrieved her Beyblade, she had a bit-best, Cheetex." Bailey explained, as she tried to remember the details.  
  
"Odd, yet amazing!" Laughed Tyson.  
  
Bailey nodded, "Yes I know!" she agreed.  
  
"What about Mariah?" Tyson asked.  
  
"We were best friends, when she moved to a new town, she met the White Tigers there, but I know she didn't have a bit-best when she left, but all I know is, when she came back to us, she did!" Bailey just shrugged.  
  
Tyson nodded acknowledgeably (- is this even a word? lol)  
  
"Hey Bailey?" Tyson started.  
  
Bailey sat up straight, "What is it Tyson?" She sounded a bit concerned, until Tyson leaned in, place his hand behind her head, and kissed her. Bailey leaned in for a moments, but then pulled away, and slapped Tyson upside the head.  
  
Tyson began to glow red, "S-s-srr-sorry..." Tyson stammered.  
  
Bailey frowned, she couldn't believed she leaned into that kiss, why did she though, if she didn't want to? Instinct, or, something more? Bailey huffed, as she blushed too, "So am, I.... it just doesn't seem right that's all Tyson.." Why was she being so considerate about this.  
  
Tyson nodded uneasily, and slipped into his tent. Great, now she felt bad....[FELT BAD?!?!?!] Bailey was freaking out by now. Bailey slapped her forehead, [Snap outa it, Bailey! You can't have feelings for this whiner, you don't even like guys!] her mind screamed, as she threw a bunch of dust, on the fire, smothering it, as she stormed away into her tent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soo? Ne good? Yes/No? kee hee, I find Bailey funny!!! Such a comical character! Dunt worry I wont keep you suspence much longer, just one more chap until, day three, and the unexpected..dun dun dun..storm!! Hope u like it?!?!?! Luv ya all! ;-) L8ter Dayz!! 


	9. In the Heat of the Night

**Disclaimer: Same as always dunt own beyblade only my OC's!** R+R-let me noe wutcha think so far.. PS: I did use the proper names from Kenya's cities and mountains. (Ray + Mariah's journey..) (Very Short) I know you are craving to lean what becomes in the next chapter..so i'll make this one short and to the point. WE all know Mariah and Ray, are the perfect couple!!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ray and Mariah were taking the Mombasa River trail. A rather nice route, calm, and quiet.  
  
*Day 1*  
  
Ray and Mariah didn't travel for very long the first night. Both were far to tired. And Mariah was a bit scared. The moon lit up the sky beautifully, while dark lay behind a blanket of glittering stars. Both heard many noises that night, most were just from the wind in the trees and the tall grass and shrubs over the plains. Other's came from off in the distance, the yelping of wild dogs, the laughing of hyenas, the growls of angered lions in rest, zebra and wildebeest hoofs trampling over the dusty land, and the clicking from the crickets that sang their song in the heat of the night. After a quick diner, Ray and Mariah both snuggled up in one tent, and began to cuddle.  
  
"Ray.." Mariah finally whispered after a long silence.  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"Lee told me he had feelings for me..just before I left to Egypt..." Mariah muttered.  
  
"Oh...?" Ray was a bit jealous and shocked, "What did you tell him?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
Mariah softly smiled, as she hugged Ray more, "I told him, he was wasting time, and that even he knew...the one I love..Is you, Ray." Mariah blushed. Ray did too as red crept up upon his face.  
  
"Do you mean that Mariah?" Ray asked hopefully.  
  
"You even have to ask?" Mariah giggled as she kissed him on the nose.  
  
Ray suddenly, pulled her back in for a kiss. It lasted a long while before they broke it.  
  
Mariah smiled, "Even Lee, can't make me feel the way I do around you..The way you touch, and hold me..kiss me...everything about you Ray, gives my the tingles, and I know, it's right with you..." Mariah whispered, leaning her forehead on his.  
  
Ray smiled too almost breathless, "Strange, how I feel the same about you Mariah...." He then kissed her once more.  
  
Mariah then slowly, drifted off to sleep cradled in Ray's arms.  
  
*Day 2*  
  
At dawn, Ray woke Mariah up with a soft kiss, to start off with an early day of travel. The two packed up camp, and got ready for a long day of travel. The morning air was cool and calm, the brisk wind felt gentle upon their faces. The smell of wet grass from the morning dew filled the air. The glorious sun was just awakening over the horizon, for some brief moments, the complete landscape was a brilliant orange, as it soon softened into a bright yellow. The rays of the morning sun glittered the skies with a soft and pleasant stream of light, that fell beyond the horizon, and out stretched across the plains. The deep shadows that lay over the towering trees lifted. And the tall grass could be seen swaying in the faint wind of the morn. Occasionally, Mariah would stop at the river's edge, just for a refreshing splash of cool water. Soon the refreshing morning would turn humid and musky, it was best if they started off quick and early while the morning sun was still warming up the earth, to the climax of it's temperatures.  
  
Occasionally, during their day of travel, they would come across others. Panting and slouching away in the blistering heat, or basking in the sun completely just lounging around, none of whom they recognized.  
  
Soon the late afternoon, turned slowly into a dark and cold night, anon glittering stars appeared and fill the gloomy night with a dazzling glow. Ray and Mariah only continued on for about 2hours or so after dark reached the grasslands. It had been a long day, and Kleo's poor feet were throbbing in pain. She gave a long languish the moment she fell to the ground relieved the night had come. Ray, set up the tent's as Mariah started a burning warm fire, this dinner was better than the last, Mariah had more energy to prepare this meal. Leftover soup, and warm fried chicken that she cooked over the fire. The two hadn't exchanged much words during the day, only loving glances, as well as hand holding, it was during the night, when they had time to talk, when they actual seemed to socialize more, (and kiss more lol). When Ray was finished eating, he stood up and sat by Mariah, as they sat on the blanket, they began to watch the sparkling stars that rest in the heavens.  
  
"Remember when we were White Tiger's Ray?" Mariah smiled to her self as she continued to scan the sky.  
  
Ray nodded, "Those were the good ol' days..." He then turned his attention to Mariah, "But we are both doing better off with out them aren't we?" He laughed, as he cupped her chin in his hand as he kissed her softly.  
  
Mariah smiled under the kiss, "Yes..." she then leaned her head on Ray's shoulder glancing outward to the dessert, "Although, things were less complicated back then..."  
  
Ray had to agree, as he kissed her soft hair, "Much less..."  
  
"I miss being on the same team Ray...We had more time together..." Mariah sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, we will spend loads of time together while I'm visiting you..." Ray smiled, as he hugged her, she leaned gently into his embrace smiling at the stars. 


	10. Storm of Kenya’s RainySeason Prt I

**Disclaimer: Same as always dunt own beyblade only my OC's!** R+R-let me noe wutcha think so far.. PS: I did use the proper names from Kenya's cities and mountains.  
  
(Previously for Kai + Kleo's journey:  
  
Kleo looked up at Kai, and stared deeply at her, it was strange how it all came together, they both inched closer as if they both knew what was going to happen next, and their lips touched, turning into a passionate kiss, Kai went to open his mouth, when suddenly he briskly pulled back as if he had just done something wrong.  
  
-"I can't...Kleo you aren't seeing the real me...." Kai snapped.  
  
"Kai..." Kleo was saddened by Kai's out rage.  
  
"Good night Kleo.." And with that Kai turned away, angry at him self, and went to his tent.  
  
"Everyone would like the new Kai better!" Kleo shouted, "Fine then, continue being Mr. Sour-pants, it suits you well!" She screamed in furry, and her echo roared over the plains as she sobbed, and fell to her knees, she was now really sorry for her self.  
  
Kai just ignored Kleo's anger, and disappeared into his tent, not saying anything for the rest of the night.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(continuing Kai + Kleo's journey)  
  
*Day 3*  
  
Kai had avoided Kleo most of the previous night, as well as during the whole day. Kleo flustered, upset, and confused, she didn't know what to do with what had come between them last night. The 'kiss', how it happened was clear in her mind. Did he hate her? Did she kiss wrong? She longed to hear his voice, but he refused to speak. He shut her out, a few times, almost causing Kleo to shed tears. Sometimes Kleo wished he wasn't so self- absorbed. Why? Why did he have to be so kind on the inside, now Kleo was wishing she had never met the Kai inside. She..had fallen in love with that Kai.. Kai was thinking of the previous night too. How could he let himself do that, now he had hurt Kleo. He demanded himself, not to let his emotions for Kleo, tangle up in hers, he didn't want any feeling. Shutting her out was the only way. If only she could see, why he had shut her out. If only he could let his feelings run out of control, but if he did that, he would eventually fall weak. He couldn't let that happen. Kai knew Kleo was watching him throughout the day, he wanted to explain, but felt it would be best to say nothing.  
  
It was mid-afternoon, the winds were picking up, and the clouds were becoming dark. Both at the same time looked up at the sky as rain began to pour, harshly to the ground. Almost instantly the land began to flood, puddles turned into small pounds, then soon in a matter of 20 mins, a force like a raging river formed from the muddy rain.  
  
Finally Kai yelled, "We need to find cover!" He grabbed Kleo by the wrist as they began to run. Although with no tree's in sight, they didn't know how long it would be before they could find a dry area.  
  
Kleo staggered to keep up, with his strong grip, and his powerful run.  
  
"Keep up!" He snarled at her. Kleo tried, and she tried hard, but soon, it was becoming hard for her to breath. The running, and cold freezing rain, was taking her breath faster.  
  
"Kai.." She tried to call out to him, but he just kept running, and tugging her along.  
  
Soon they reached, a flowing river, they would have to cross it, Kai began to walk in, it was instantly knee deep and growing deeper.  
  
"C'mon Kleo!" Kai barked at her, as he began to swim across.  
  
Still gasping, and holding her arms to keep warm she began to enter the water. She didn't realize how deep it was until it was too late.  
  
Kai had crossed it easily, but when he glanced back, Kleo was too tired to make a powerful swim, and she had disappeared beneath the water.  
  
"Kleo!" He shouted, no answer returned his shout. Kai now panicking, returned to the water, he dove in, diving into the murky depths of the raging water. With no avail he surfaced to the raging storm above, the cold hard rain whisked on his face, he took in a deep breath and submerged once more.  
  
This time when he surfaced, Kleo was over his left shoulder, he kicked hard, to get out of the water. Kai, then quickly took Kleo to the nearest cave he could see, (A good two minute run) One in the dry cool cave, he laid her down on the hard ground, he check to see if she was breathing, she wasn't.  
  
"Kleo!" Kai tried to wake her....nothing... "Kleo, you can't leave me!" He found himself shouting out loud.  
  
Realizing there was no other option, Kai cleared her air way, and put his mouth over hers, preforming CPR. It only took a few seconds to revive her.  
  
Kleo spat out a bunch of water and began to cough violently. That's when she noticed Kai huffing beside her.  
  
"Kai.." Kleo shivered. Kai noticing her shiver, took off his shirt.  
  
"Kleo take off that wet shirt..." Kai demanded, his muscular body was now showing. Kleo blushed at this site.  
  
Kleo sat up, as Kai helped her take it off, Kai suddenly blushed, realizing she was only wearing a bra underneath. Kai then threw his shirt at her, as he stood up and turned around, "Put it on.."  
  
Kleo also blushing, pulled his tee-shirt over her head, and she gasped at the warmth of it, "You can turn around now.." Kleo coughed, still cold.  
  
The violent storm raged out side, water was rising, they needed to find higher ground. Kai and Kleo began to venture further into the cave, looking for a safer shelter. Kai held out his hand for Kleo to grab onto when they came to a hard spot, Kleo took it, and tumbled forward, bumping chest to chest with Kai. Almost in a kiss, Kai briskly looked away and continued on, in to the dark cave, with only the light of the flash light guiding them.  
  
Kleo was almost positive, those would be the only words she would exchange with Kai, but then again, she never heard Kai, when she wasn't breathing.  
  
Kleo was now completely flustered, she got her self all worked up, "Kai!" She called to him. Kai spun around. "Where do I stand with you?" She asked harshly, "Because if we are no longer speaking tell me now, and will turn around, and continue on my own!"  
  
"Your not going out into that storm.." Kai stated simply.  
  
"Kai! God dam-it, answer my question!" Kleo barked, warm tears of furry sliding down her face.  
  
Kai, walked back towards her, now facing her he sighed, "Let's go Kleo.." Kai grabbed Kleo's wrist, and began to pull her further into the dark cave, Kleo quickly pulled her arm back, turning Kai around. Kai didn't realize her strength until then.  
  
"Answer me!" She demanded.  
  
Kai hadn't seen Kleo like this before, she seemed so angry, and lost. Normally she was a quiet girl.  
  
"Kleo I.." Kai was trying to use his careless tone when he was cut short by another outburst.  
  
"No Kai! I now know, that you don't care! We don't have a chance do we? I was crazy for letting my self fall for you. When you don't even give a damb about me. You didn't even care to glance back at me, while we crossing the river.." Kleo snapped.  
  
Kai grabbed Kleo by the shoulders abruptly, "You listen to me! Don't you dare tell me, I don't care!! Okay? I was worried sick bout you! In fact I still blame myself for what happened to you!" Then realizing what he said, he changed the subject, "Let's go.."  
  
Kleo breathed heavily from her out breaking tears, "Blame your self?"  
  
'Is Kai stating he has a heart?' she thought.  
  
"Kleo you could have died, and the truth is I don't know what I would have done with out you. I, being the leader of this mixed team and my own, should be the one protecting the teams..that includes you! If you would have died, I would always blame myself for your death! I was trained to have no emotions Kleo, but you..you made me...fall for you too..." Kai huffed.  
  
Kleo stared deeply into Kai's eyes, "Kai..." Kleo then shook of Kai's grip with a quick jolt, she then turned away from him, she was now sobbing, "I thought you would never speak t me again...I didn't think you were coming back for me...." She whispered avoiding his eyes.  
  
"Of course I would.." He replied in the same way. Kleo wept more. "Hey..it's okay now, I'm here now aren't I?" Kai turned Kleo to face him. Her face was red and wet, her eyes were puffy and her eyes glistened from the tears.  
  
"It's okay now," Kai repeated.  
  
Kleo exhaled throwing her arms joyously around his neck. Kai didn't want her getting hurt, or himself, so he then pushed her away a bit, looking deeply into her soft eyes. But little did he know, was he was getting closer to her. Kai had no idea why he was doing this. Half of him was saying this was a bad idea, but the other half, the half controlled by his heart was saying to let go of his past.  
  
Kleo wasn't completely calm, so her breath was coming faster than it would have if she was at ease. Finally, Kai allowed himself, to indulge himself, removing the slight gap between their mouths placing his lips softly upon Kleo's. Kleo's teary eyes, closed briskly with a tight force.  
  
Kleo smiled softly under the repressed kiss [Kai, he can't be...] She almost believed herself too, until Kai's lips began kneading Kleo's '[He is!]' her mind screamed, she then responded, relaxing herself slightly. Her shoulders shrank down, and she let out a soft yet hushed moan of approval. The kiss leaving Kleo limp in Kai's arms. Kai pulled himself away from Kleo, who unleashed an almost silent tone of objection, as he did so. Their eyes opened in unison as they both took in a deep breath. They stood, panting, both trying to find something to say, gazing blankly at each other, but the silence seemed enough. The tense tranquility softened.  
  
"Kai..." Kleo gasped, the kiss leaving her breathless and docile.  
  
Kai removed a ringlet of hair that dangled in Kleo's eyes, as he moved it off to behind her ear, "You were hiding your beautiful eyes.." Kai muttered timidly.  
  
Kleo couldn't resist, his lips so welcoming, eyes so deep, she could easily be lost in them, plus the fact he had not shirt, making him hot. Kleo grabbed Kai by the belt loops of his pants and pulled him in, meeting him with a kiss. Slipping her tongue in his mouth as the kiss deepened. Kleo could feel his husky body, and the warmth of it against hers. Kai slipping his one hand into her jean back pockets, while his right held her up by her neck, pulled Kleo closer. His mind screamed 'No!' while his heart, and body screamed 'YES!', after all majority wins. Soon his mind, began to agree with his heart, as he began to kiss her intensely. His lips perusing over her lips, then finding their way down to her lower neck, all the way back up again. Once again forcing himself to push away from her. Their lips unlocked, and Kleo let go unwillingly.  
  
Kai briskly looked away from Kleo, avoiding her sad eyes, "I can't..." he whispered emotionlessly, with no expression painted on his face..  
  
"You can't have both Kai.." Kleo whispered sadly turning away from him, as she began to venture back outward to the storm.  
  
"Kleo! You can't go out there!" Kai snapped.  
  
Kleo didn't glance back as she continued onward.  
  
[Who are you kidding Kai? No body but your self...] His mind yelled at him. Kai marched angrily over to Kleo (mainly angry with him self) and grabbed her by the waist, whirling her around. Kleo gasped as he did so. Kleo was now crying. Kai reached out his hand, and brushed away her tears, his hand was like silk. Then his hand slid off Kleo's cheek and down to her waist. Before Kleo knew it, he pulled her in close to his body, and then their lips touched, strong, briskly yet gently. Kai's hand furrowed through her hair, tangling it through his fingers. Kleo then pushed Kai away.  
  
"Kai?" She was confused  
  
Kai shook his head, "Who am I kidding Kleo? I....I'm falling in love with you..." He said with a meek grin.  
  
Kleo's mouth was dry, her throat tingled with excitement. She bit her lower lip preventing her self from screaming, in laughter. Kleo was breathless and speechless. Breathing heavily. And her breaths became more rapid as he leaned in again.  
  
Again, Kai took Kleo by the waist and pulled her in, greeting her with a vigorous kiss. Kleo smiled beneath the stifled kiss. Kleo jumped up in Kai's arms as they kissed, her legs wrapping around his waist. Her arms draping over his shoulders. Kai pulled her in close, embracing her as the united their lips. Kai almost trembled as he held Kleo in his arms, as if afraid of the outcome. Kleo over joyed with bliss. Kleo then leant back, releasing their lips, as Kai showed disapproval when she did, as he held her waist up preventing her from falling.  
  
"You don't have to be pusillanimous any more.." She smiled, as she hugged him tightly. Kai hugged her back. He wasn't use to behaving this way, but he enjoyed every breath of Kleo.  
  
"You changed me forever..." Kai whispered. He then frowned at himself realizing, what she did to his emotions.  
  
"Just think, we were strangers, starting out on journey.... Never dreamed what we had to go through...now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing, at the beginning with you..." Kleo whispered as Kai slowly lifted her down.  
  
"No one told me I was going to find you, I didn't expected what you would do to my heart..." Kai admitted.  
  
Kleo bit her lower lip, Kai had finally spilled out his feelings. The Kai she knew had a warm side. And she loved it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sappy I know lol..and yes Kai is outa character..but isn't he always wen ppl make him fall in love? Owell~R+R pleez...lette me noe wutcha think so far....  
  
L8ter Dayz!! 


	11. Friends to Something More and the Threat...

**Disclaimer: Same as always dunt own beyblade only my OC's!** R+R-let me noe wutcha think so far..(short-cudn't think of any ideas to make this go..it's kenny for crying out loud :S) and thnx sam for your review good advice..no offence takin...love ya!  
  
(Previously for Kenny + Dizzi's-  
  
Kenny began to choke up, "I well uh...mm Dizzi?"  
  
Dizzi sat up straight, "What is it Chief?" She sounded a bit concerned, until Kenny leaned in, place his hand behind her head, and kissed her. It was a different kiss than the one she gave him to shut up, this one was different, it was nice. It made her head whirl. Almost as though she was about to pass out. There were so many new emotions to this body, she wondered what the one she was feeling was. Instead of neglecting the kiss, she welcomed it, closing her eyes, and kissing him back. She like this feeling and wished it would last forever.  
  
"I think I love you.." Whispered Kenny, "As more than a friend...")  
  
*..*-- TV talking  
  
(..) -A/N or me!!  
  
~Friends to Something More and the Threat of Kenya's Storm~  
  
~Day 3~  
  
Early morning, Dizzi woke up, something wasn't right. A gut feeling. Dizzi glance over to see Kenny beside her. She smiled meekly. Then went to the living room. And turned on the t.v.  
  
~Kenny's room~  
  
Kenny was fast asleep 'ZzZzzZzZZZzzzZzzzZzZzZzzZZzZzz' when he was suddenly woke up by a shriek.  
  
"Oh my Gosh! KENNY!!!" It was Dizzi. Kenny scrambled out of bed, and ran to the living room.  
  
"Wa-what is it?" He yawned, as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Looks at this!" Dizzi was shocked as she turned up the volume.  
  
Kenny sat down beside Dizzi, as she snuggled up close to him.  
  
*During this year's Expedition Contest, it seems as though, Kenya's rainy- season has come early. And has washed most teams out of the contest, although the Odyssey Team, and The Raiders, still appear to be standing strong. We haven't gotten any word from either team, and we are currently waiting for a response...with that note we will keep our viewers updated...* Said a reported.  
  
"Oh no!" Kenny gasped, "They could be in deep trouble!"  
  
"Gee where did you get that idea?" Stated Dizzi sarcastically as she usually did.  
  
"Dizzi! I'm serious!" Kenny said with an undertone glaring at her.  
  
Dizzi began to act innocent, "What?" She shrugged innocently she laughed a bit at Kenny's expression, Dizzi leaned her head on Kenny's shoulder, causing him to blush, "I do hope that they are all okay...But I wouldn't worry much about Mr. Sour-pants, he knows how to handle himself...Now Tyson, that's a different story, he's probably crying over the lack of food.." Dizzi giggled  
  
Dizzi had a point there, "Good point!" Kenny smiled.  
  
"Oh, I hope they are all ok..." Dizzi huffed, staring at the Tv. She leaned away from Kenny, "Chief, what if they're hurt??"  
  
"Dizzi, quit it! You're freaking me out now!" Kenny said, shaking Dizzi violently.  
  
"Uh....Chief.....Dizzi here...is...getting..Dizzy!" Dizzi gasped in between shakes.  
  
Kenny stopped shaking Dizzi, "Oops, sorry Diz..." Kenny laughed nervously at the swirly eyed girl.  
  
Dizzi shook it off quickly, "What was that for? Are you out of your mind!" Dizzi scowled, as she hitting Kenny up side the head.  
  
"Ouch!" Kenny flinched, as he rubbed his head, "Sorry?"  
  
Dizzi grinned, and she pushed Kenny downward on the couch. Kenny blushed a bit as she came on top of him, her hands firmly on his chest, her hair dangling down in his face, she leaned in a quickly kissed him, and rested her head on his shoulder, as Kenny wrapped his arms around her thin waist.  
  
Dizzi smiled as she turned up the volume, "Why don't we just watch this chief, and make sure, they're okay?"  
  
Kenny nodded, as he kissed her soft hair, "Sure...."  
  
Short I know...Stupid and pathetic as usual....hey can u blame a girl for trying? I mean, it's Kenny..I just cant picture him...adn a girl...but i gotta try..Dizzi needs him... ;) buh byez  
  
L8ter Dayz! 


	12. Storm of Kenya's RainySeason Prt II

**Disclaimer: Same as always dunt own beyblade only my OC's!** R+R-let me noe wutcha think so far.. I've decided to combine the rest of the adventure's into this once chapter with the rest of the pairings, I want to focus most of my story on Kai and Kleo. OMG sooo sorry---major writters blok... kee hee ^_^ i was too involved with Vivid Innocence since everyone loved it! and i loved it more than this fic.... ^_^ *smiles coyly*  
  
Sorry anyway! OWTF/C.... (on with tha fic/chappie)  
  
~Storm of Kenya's Rainy-Season (Prt II)~ (chap 12)  
  
Max + Chloie *Day 3*  
  
The three had made there way safely to the far side of Emerald wood. They had made quick progress, for Shadow had sensed the storm in advance, and woke them in the middle of the night. They would have to wait patiently for the rest. They feared for the worst, the storm was at it's peek. Harsh brisk rain whisked down, as Max and Chloie sat at a table in a restaurant, Shadow calmly sleeping at their feet. One pair from the Raiders had arrived too, The Odyssey team and The Raiders were at a tie now, but this contest would grow much challenging as time drew on.  
  
"Oooh, I do hope the others are okay...." Chloie said worriedly, glancing out into the vast storm.  
  
"They'll be fine.." Max smiled holding her hands for comfort.  
  
"Max! I don't care if we win, I just want them home safe!" Chloie was becoming more agitated.  
  
"They will come back...I wouldn't worry about a thing..." Max said calmly.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Chloie asked curiously.  
  
"Well, Kai know's how to handle himself, and I'm sure he'll watch over Kleo, he may not be fond of girls, but he wont let one die, although they may quarrel here and there due to Kai's harsh attitude, but I have no worry's for them....Ray and Mariah, I can't even worry about them, with their cat like skills, and their ability to handle situations well, I suspect, they are perfectly fine! But it's Tyson and Bailey who worry me.." Max sighed.  
  
"Why?!?!" Gasped Chloie in worry, "Can't they handle the storm??"  
  
"Oh no, the storm gives me no worry's. If anything Bailey is suffering from Tyson's whining. And Tyson is suffering from a black eye" Max chuckled, "If anything, Tyson would die due to Bailey. Besides the fact, that he'll complain the whole way about his stomach...and food!"  
  
"Good point!" Chloie chuckled, Max always knew how to make her feel better, and his smile was so contagious. She then leaned over and kissed Max, for a few seconds before unlocking their lips, "Thanks Max..." She smiled.  
  
Max blushed at the kiss, "Hey I like making you laugh..." He grinned.  
  
"Why's that?" Chloie frowned still smiling.  
  
"Cause I'm always rewarded," He laughed, kissing her again, causing her to giggle too.  
  
"What are we going to tell the others?" Chloie said looking up at Max, holding his hands tighter.  
  
Max shrugged, "Who cares!" and with that he kissed her again. Then he kissed her hands softly, then put them back down on the table.  
  
"And Shadow?" Chloie smiled evilly almost expecting what to hear from Max.  
  
"Uh, that could be a problem!" Max laughed nervously, as he felt Shadow's tail swish at his feet. Shadow just purred underneath the table.  
  
  
  
(Ray + Mariah *Day 3*)  
  
They had been walking all afternoon when Mariah notice the weather change.  
  
"Ray..." Mariah said looking up at the clouds, as rain began to kiss her face.  
  
"Let's keep going, Emerald Wood is in sight!" Called Ray from over his shoulder.  
  
"It's still gunna be awhile, and the rain will only slow us down!" Mariah called forward., the wind was picking up, and they soon had to yell to each other to hear one another's voices.  
  
"Common Mariah!" Ray hissed, grabbing her arm and pulling her along.  
  
Mariah staggered to keep up with him, "Slow down Ray.."  
  
But Ray just kept on running harder and faster.  
  
"RAY!!" Mariah gasped as she briskly pulled him back, just moments before a lighting bolt hit where he was previously standing. Mariah pulled him so hard, he landed on top of her. Both were now covered head to toe in mud.  
  
"Mariah.." Ray whispered still shocked.  
  
"Are you okay?" She gasped, caressing his face, while tears streamed down hers.  
  
"I'm okay.." Ray said quietly, softly grabbing Mariah's hand that lay upon his face. Both slowly stood up.  
  
"You saved me.." Ray whispered.  
  
Mariah nodded, "It was a gut feeling and...I didn't want to lose you...You leaving the White Tigers was bad enough...but forever..." Mariah bit her lip.  
  
"Hey it's okay!" Ray laughed, pushing her pink hair out of her face from the howling wind.  
  
They were now in the middle of the wood. Ray looked around, "We should hurry through, trees are bad luck with storms.."  
  
Mariah nodded, as they ran hand in hand further into the forest.  
  
(Back at resterraunt)  
  
Chloie gasped, as she was gazing out the window, "Max look!" Chloie shrieked as she pointed out the window  
  
Tyson and Bailey were walking agaisnt the wind, soaking wet. Tyson of corse noticed the resteraunt, grabbed Bailey's wrist as they headed striaght for it. Both Tyson and Bailey rushed in the resteraunt huffing, when they noticed the cute couple sitting at the table with wide grins, as they both sat down beside them.  
  
"Bailey!!!" Chloied smiled.  
  
"Hey Tyson!" Laughed Max.  
  
"Hi...." Tyson muttered as his stomach growled, and Bailey shivered in her wet clothes.  
  
Tyson threw Bailey his jacket, "Here!"  
  
Bailey caught it with a quiet, "Thanks" as she put it on.  
  
Chloie frowned as she eyed them both, "What have you two been up too lately?" Putting her hands on her hips, as Max listened closely in curiousity.  
  
Tyson and Bailey glanced at each other as they both recalled earlier that day:  
  
Flash Back  
  
Tyson woke to a scream the morning after Bailey rejected Tyson's kiss moment. (refer to chappie 8) The rain was comming down hard on his tent as he came out into the wet cold storm. Tyson momentarly complained about the weather before realising the cliff the slept near had colapsed and broke clear off, leaving muddy Bailey grasping the ledge for her life, her fingers began to slip through the slimey mud. Just as Tyson lunged for her wrist and hauled her up, so hard that she came flying on top of Tyson, who grunted under her wieght.  
  
"Tyson!" Bailey gasped still on top of him.  
  
Tyson just huffed closing his eyes, "Yeah?" his head beagn to throb from the fall.  
  
"You saved me..." Bailey gasped.  
  
"You okay?" he asked as he helped her up.  
  
Bailey nodded before looking at him. Bailey qucikly kissed Tyson on the lips, as he gasped, alowing her tongue to enter. Tyson imediatly shut his eyes and returned the kiss. Just as Bailey pulled away gasping for air.  
  
"Thank you..." she whispered timidly.  
  
Tyson blushed as he nodded, "Can i save you more often?" he grinned sheepishly.  
  
Bailey laughed, as she pushed him playfully, but he only pushed back, and kissed her again.  
  
Flash back ends  
  
Both Bailey and Tyson grinned coyly, "Nothing!" they said in unison.  
  
Max just shook his head as Chloie frowned.  
  
Just then, hand in hand, Ray and Mariah came running into the resteraunt, wheezing.  
  
"Guys over here!" Max waved to his friends, as Maraih and Ray made their way over to Max. Ray and Mariah sat in the booth beside them, as Mariah leaned on Ray full of exauhstion.  
  
"Is everyone here?" asked Ray still panting.  
  
Max shook his head, "Nope.... Kai and Kleo aren't abck yet... The Raiders still have one pair out there too... It's all up to Kai and Kleo to win the competiton now..."  
  
Tyson snorted, "Strange I thought the sourpants would be here first..."  
  
"You dont think their in trouble do you?" Bailey frowned.  
  
Max shrugged, "Dunno..."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Tyson suddenly yelled, causing everyone to jump.  
  
"What?!?" Bailey scolded.  
  
"Something bit my toe!!!" Tyson shrieked as he jumped up on the table.  
  
Chloie giggled coyly, as she heard Shadow purr, "Eeh hee... Yeah..."  
  
Bailey frowned, at Chloie, as she looked undernieth the table, "SHADOW!!!" she smiled, as she went undernieth the table and began petting the wild leopard.  
  
"It's going to eat my toes!! And i like my toes!!" Tyson wailed.  
  
"Shadow must be hungry!" Laughed Max.  
  
"Shadow?" Mariah frowned, "Kristy's Shadow, that she told us about?"  
  
Chloie nodded, "The one and only!"  
  
Ray and Tyson just shared uneasy glances.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
lol poor Tyson and his lil toes! srry it took sooo long to update im bad!! ^_^ the next chappie will coem sooner promise!!!  
  
L8ter dayz  
  
mystic-water 


End file.
